Lord Kuzon
Kuzon Kurgharrdt Kuz I, or Lord Kuzon (Age 706 - 14 May 1047) was a Saiyan military leader, warlord, elite warrior, writer, and revolutionary who led a major regiment of the Saiyan Army under King Vegeta, and achieved fame through his writings that inspired/called for a revolution and plan for Saiyans to form a space empire utopia. He was the father of renowned Lookout Crew co-founder Kuzon and the Kuzlings, and former husband of Oora. He was the 'bad egg' son of Kuzoh and Izaa, of the Kuz Clan. Joining the Saiyan militia at age 16, despite being middle-class, he quickly rose the ranks due to his intelligence, strategy, and confidence. He became a coldblooded highly trained, elite ops warrior. He specialized in special force missions and led Regiment 3, proving to be a great leader and responsible for much of the Saiyans' success in the Saiyan-Tuffle war. He achieved notable fame through his writings and scrolls, in which he conceptualized a Saiyan empire utopia that dominated the universe, and discussed how it was possible. After Frieza annexed the Saiyans following war victory, he secretly conspired to overthrow the PTO, one of Frieza's many factors in the Saiyan genocide, which Lord Kuzon narrowly escaped as an enemy of the state, with his family, pride, and ego. After making home on Planet Cilibe, he banished his family, took over the planet, became immortal through stealing magic, and founded the Kuzon Power, an unorganized empire that he was the ruler of. For 300 years, having no social contact with anyone else, he slowly went insane, becoming a psychotic and sadistic recluse, and corrupted by supreme power. His life concluded with him discovering his son was in the Lookout Crew, luring them to his planet to viciously rape and kill them for their power and to have his son join him, only to be destroyed by them and his reign ended once and for all. His story is on The Tale of Lord Kuzon. Overview A very daring, confident, strategic, and cunning man, with a bit of idealism, Lord Kuzon was a man who was very aggressive and liked to get his way. If he couldn't, he would find a way, even if it meant killing or crime. His love of studying and knowledge made him rebellious, and he would go out to experiment for himself--he never trusted the word of other people. He did things for himself. Lord Kuzon was a leader, he refused to follow anyone, and considered himself an alpha male, as he was very assertive and dominant. He considered his own ideas the best and idolized himself. Kuzon was a very dark and strange man, however. He was corrupted, evil, since he was a child. He was not raised badly or abusively, infact, he had very loving parents (unlike most Saiyans). He fell into the wrong crowd as a child and it changed him, he became like other Saiyans; violent, blood-thirsty and angry. He forgot all his morals and became cold-hearted. Eventually, he would go insane, betray and threaten his family, and enslave a whole race, preparing to found a huge empire. He was destroyed by the Lookout Crew, however, and all his plans failed. But that did not stop him, and he sits in Hell still planning to escape one day. Appearance Bearing a long brown cape and a purple gi with black belts, Lord Kuzon was a small man, towering only 5 feet 10 inches. He had spiky black hair and a black mustache and goatee, as well as a brown tail. Biography Childhood Lord Kuzon (or Kuzon) grew up, shrouded around traditional Kuz family morals. You can say he had a good upbringing, taught to fight by his father, and taught proper sportsmanship. He was born in 706 and raised by Kuzoh and Izaa, a Tuffle who formed a rare Saiyan-Tuffle relationship with Kuzoh. His mother cared for him dearly, as well as Kuzoh, and they did their best to give him a good upbringing. Kuzon had four siblings, Kuzila, Kuzag, Kuzik, and Kuzob. He spent little to no time with them and was an introvert, preferring to do things alone. His father's plans to reunite them failed. Him and his siblings being half-Tuffle made other Saiyans look down upon them, as "different, small and weak". Even their other Kuz family members refused to spend time with them or visit. He was bullied as a child, which mentally changed him. Oddly, Kuzon was a somewhat strange, dark child. He liked violence and opposed his father's peaceful ways, and wanted to be like other Saiyans. He then opposed his father, seeing him as a threat to his race, eventually leading to both their destruction. Military Leader - Saiyan-Tuffle War The Saiyan-Tuffle war began in 720 after General Vegeta (later King Vegeta) rallied all the Saiyans into an organized militia and planned an invasion on the Tuffles, to take the entire planet, ending their centuries-worth of suffering. Kuzoh did not support this, opposing it, saying they should reach a peaceful negotiation. He attracted little support from the violent Saiyans. 16-year-old Kuzon joined the militia as soon as he could in support in 722. Kuzon aced training and wanted to move on to special forces training and become an elite. Due to his class, he was questioned, but he seemed very confident and passed everything they put him through. He was 'made of katchin'. Kuzon began leading his own teams and groups, created strategy routes across the planet, and devised 'the Conglez Network', named for a massive jungle that took up half the planet. Kuzon was a guerilla fighter and skilled survivalist. He had bloody, sadistic tactics that some Saiyans even questioned. He was highly devoted and raised the ranks. Though weaponry wasn't a big thing for the Saiyans in the war, he led missions that stole technology from Tuffle villages. He experimented and led teams of researchers to devise devices to aid them in the war, including cannons and triple assault 'bloodkill' guns, that used a type of toxic poison, paralyzing the target, straining their body, causing their body to turn on itself and kill itself with blood pouring out of their eyes. He was promoted to Major Sergeant in 726. After leading a good number of battles and being handyman to General Vegeta, the war began to turn in the Saiyans' tide, but the Tuffles still held up. This pissed Kuzon off. In 727, he published his first work, "Woes of War", which described expert guerilla techniques he developed and types of ninjutsu. Kuzon began studying ninjutsu and advanced martial arts around this time. He led skilled special forces missions and formed the 'Saiyalete', the most bloodthirsty and skilled fighters ever seen. He led an invasion, setting up wires, and destroyed 6 cities at once, and led sneak-in missions to steal goods. He was seen as an excellent leader. During this time, Saiyan soldier men often paid for hookers and sex slaves at their disposal. Kuzon met a sex worker, Oora, pole dancing. He liked her, and decided to marry her. They produced 5 children; Kuzak, Kuzob, Kuzima, Kuzao, and Kuzon II. The war came to an end in 730, after a long decade, when on the night of a full moon, the Saiyans transformed into Great Apes and destroyed the Tuffles in a night. General Vegeta was crowned King, Kuzon was one of his top men and held major political positions, and a Saiyan Empire was formed from the ashes of the Tuffles. Planet Plant was renamed Vegeta. Revolutionary works After the war ended, in 730, Kuzon published his greatest work, 'Rise'. Rise detailed a full-on Saiyan Empire that would expand into space by monopolizing trade and betraying its allies through a network of middle men. It also described a self-productive economic system. It inspired Saiyans to rise and call for a strong empire. He led scientists to create spaceships and use technology the Tuffles left over. As they began preparing to launch first space invasions, the Planet Trade Organization (PTO) visited Planet Vegeta. Frieza and King Cold annexed the Saiyans through fear, and made them fighters who worked for them (in exchange for survival and goods). Kuzon was severely opposed to the PTO, and wrote secret writings calling for Saiyans to rise up against them. Frieza found out about this, another contribution to his reasoning for the Saiyan Genocide in 737. Escaping the Saiyan Genocide - the Kuzon Power Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta with a Supernova in 737, and few Saiyans escaped (including Goku). Kuzon, with his ego, would not allow himself to be killed. Jom, Oora and all their children narrowly escaped in a single space pod. Kuzon had a chance to save his parents, but he didn't, betraying them and leaving them to die. A year before the genocide, their son Kuzon II was sent out on a mission to make Planet Earth habitable. He never returned. After a year of waiting, they finally sent Goku as a replacement, insisting Kuzon II died. The family of 7 landed on a yellow planet with villages and few cities, that was inhabited by small intelligent green golum people. Kuzon searched the planet and discovered they secretly harbored a special gas, that granted eternal life, unless you were killed. He kept this secret from his family, and shortly later one night, he banished Oora and the kids off the planet, threatening to kill them. Oora had her own spacepod and the other kids had their own. Immediately afterwards, Kuzon adopted the name Lord Kuzon and, being far more physically powerful than the weak Cilibe, easily conquered them and enslaved the entire planet. For the next 300+ years, Lord Kuzon, enhanced with immortality, formed a large tyrannical empire and the Kuzon Power. He began going insane around this time, and became sadistic and murderous. Corruption and power overtook him and destroyed him on the inside. He eventually achieved the Super Saiyan form. Facing "the Doctor" A being known as the Doctor happened to come across Planet Kuzon around 1040, in which Lord Kuzon immediately faced the threat and fought her. After a short battle, the Doctor escaped and never returned. Discovering his son - facing the Lookout Crew - End After centuries of loneliness from banishing his family, Lord Kuzon decided to approach his suspicions that his son Kuzon was secretly alive. He could...feel him. He also heard about him several times saving the universe (due to his presence in the Lookout Crew). Lord Kuzon wished to revive the entire Saiyan race, and have him and his son rule over it as the most powerful race ever. In May of 1047, Lord Kuzon sent the Kuzon Power, his gang of warriors to Earth, where they destroyed West City--more than enough to get the Lookout Crew's immediate attention. It was a sunny Lookout day, 14 May 1047. Kuro was eating, Kuzon was sun bathing and the world was good. It wasn't long, Kuzon went in the Lookout Home to wash dishes, and noticed something on the TV when Kuro turned it on. "There was a recent explosion in West City! A large unknown spaceship is killing and burning everything It is- AHH!!" and it was interrupted. The Lookout crew knew to expect trouble and quickly left to West City. When there, Kuzon and Kuro and the others found a shard of metal, with words imprinted on it. "Dear son, I know who you are and I question your whereabouts. Come to 135"134'141. Sincerely, your father". Kuzon was confused by "your father", and quickly left back to the Lookout with Mars, Ethan, Merohan, Kotaz, and Nikad. Once there, Kuzon immediately contacted his 149 year old spaceship, and they blasted off. They soon landed on a strange planet with a red sky and glow, smelling like meat. They hopped off, curiously, and ran to the nearest power source. On the way, little green stinky meaty people stopped them. They explained they are the intelligent race being enslaved by a Lord. The crew went ahead, until they found the dome. A giant black gate opened and the crew walked in. It was full of thousands of green people in stadium seats, and a giant inside, with a red water fountain. Soon, a man in a cape with a Saiyan tail showed up and welcomed them. He soon explained he was Kuzon's father, who escaped Vegeta's explosion and found his way here 300 years ago. He enslaved the weak ones and stole their power of eternal life (until they're killed). Then he says he lured them there to kill them. He then attacks. All the Crew are ready, while Kuzon is uneasy and confused why his father is so evil and sick. They fight a while. Lord Kuzon holds himself, while Merohan is the main fighter next to Kuzon. Ethan and Mars are fighting green people who are attacking them in the background. Lord Kuzon throws many remarks, and after seeing the others going Super Saiyan, he unleashes his form, shocking everyone. They fight more and more and it gets violent. Soon, Lord Kuzon is outmatched. He keeps absorbing magic water from the fountain in the middle of the dome, until Kotaz destroys it, pissing of Lord Kuzon and making him attack at full force. After Lord Kuzon is thrown down and stuck, he looks at the moon, about to become a Great Ape. His tail is ripped off by Merohan as soon as he sees something happening. He then fights more. Soon, a voice is heard. The voice recognizes itself, as Kuzoh! The grandfather of Kuzon and father of Lord Kuzon. Lord Kuzon fights him, saying he is weak and stupid. Kuzoh says he isn't perfect, but that a real Saiyan doesn't just enslave anyone and kill anyone. He explains it is wrong, and helps fight him. Soon, Lord Kuzon becomes a great ape, and terrorizes everyone. But he is still beaten, as all the Crew shoots their best blasts at him. He soon shrinks, insulted. His shirt is gone and he is shribbled on the ground cold. He gets up, no words, and tries to escape to the Crew's spaceship to run because he knows he is beaten. The crew catches up to him, and stops him. Quickly, Merohan destroys him with a Super Dragon Fist. Lord Kuzon floats half naked with a hole in his torso, and the crew tells the green people to take care of the rest, and they start kicking him in places and sray painting him, until Lord Kuzon is destroyed from play torture. Kuzon does nothing but sit in the ship and watch out the window, and gains a tear, asking why his father had to be so evil and not he kind you look up too. Soon, Kuzoh came back and wanted to give something to Kuro (who he called his "nephew") and grandson. He gave Kuro a box full of never ending waffles, and Kuzon a box with a scroll of unnamed contents as a gift to remember him. Kuzoh says they can always call for him when they need help, and then disappears. The crew returns happily to the Lookout, and resumes life, while Lord Kuzon goes to Hell. Life in Hell In Hell, Lord Kuzon earned the nickname "Brown Baron" for his cape and self-view of 'higher worth'. He got in many fights due to his ego, but won most of them. He had a good run before the Hell Prison Catchers finally caught up to him, and he was forced into a Hell prison with labor camps. He attempted escape many times and was successful but would end up being caught again. He is currently serving a 84,000 year sentence. After Kuzon died on July 16 1086 on Earth, his final goodbye, he went to Other World, eventually to Heaven. While there, Lord Kuzon appeared to Kuzon, and Kuzon was confused as to what he wanted. His father said "It is your time too son? Enjoy Heaven. I have Hell." and disappeared, wearily. Kuzon was left confused by the strange father-son encounter. Abilities Lord Kuzon, having resided alone on Planet Kuzon with eternal life for almost 300 years, had plenty of time to train to become a Super Saiyan (and beyond). He achieved the Super Saiyan form sometime before Kuzon's arrival, though it is unknown if he had attained any forms beyond it (unlikely). *Great Ape *Super Saiyan *Ki Blast *Great Fist of Kuzon *Twisting Twizzler *'Stardust Striker' - his own unique attack, he uses ki and energy elements to bomb the opponent, while also blinding them. Category:Kuzey457